Fresh Love?
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: During a battle with Buguese, the Spider Riders are rescued by four colourful heroines. Crossover with Fresh Pretty Cure.


15th SR fic. My 1st crossover!

The Spider Riders were currently fighting a Battle Beetle almost twice the size of Arachna Castle.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Hunter. He held up his lance and began to attack.

"LANCE OF LIGHT!" he swung his weapon and a green flash of light flew towards the robotic insect. But it had other ideas. It raised its mechanical arm and blocked the light. Hunter was in disbelief. "What? It didn't work!"

"Try using one of the Oracle Keys!" Corona called out to him.

"Uh, yeah about that, Corona...I forgot to bring it." Hunter laughed nervously.

"What do you mean you forgot to bring it?!" Igneous shouted, getting frustrated.

"What kind of Spider Rider forgets to bring their secret weapon?!" Prince Lumen also shouted.

"Great, now we're totally doomed..." Magma mumbled to Corona, who nodded in agreement.

The Battle Beetle suddeny jumped in the air began to strike and then attacked them all.

"AAAHHHHH!" The Spider Riders and their spiders all fell to the ground, wincing in pain. An evil laugh was then heard. "So Spider Riders, ready to surrender?" a famillar voice said.

Hunter lifted his head up and was shocked. It was Buguese.

"Buguese!" Hunter said angrily, trying to get himself up. "What are you trying to do?!"

"Well let me think...oh yes...I'm going to destroy Arachna if you don't give me the Oracle Keys!" Buguese told them.

"Never!" yelled Corona, standing up.

"That's the last thing we'd do!" Igneous declared.

"Then you leave me no choice...BATTLE BEETLE FINISH THEM OFF!" Buguese commanded.

The Battle Beetle raised its arm ready to attack. But suddenly...

"TAKE THIS!"

The battle beetle's arms were both hit and smashed to pieces. "WHAT?!" Buguese shouted in disbelief.

Four figures flew through the air and then landed on the ground. The Riders were amazed. "What happened?" Magma asked, wondering why they were still alive.

Buguese began to get angry. "Who are you?!" he demanded to the four strangers.

"We are the legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure!" a girl with blonde hair tied in two long ponytails with pink hearts on top wearing an all-pink outfit with matching boots raised her fist. "I am Cure Peach!"

"We've come here to stop your cruel behavior!" said the second girl who had long purple-blue hair tied in one long ponytail with a blue heart hairband on her head on top wearing an all-blue outfit and matching boots. "I am Cure Berry!"

"Whoever you are or whatever you are, you leave these guys alone!" Another girl with short golden hair with a small ponytail tied on top of her head in a bow with a yellow heart wearing an all-yellow outfit with orange boots pointed at the Big Four leader. "I am Cure Pine!"

"It is our job to stop bad guys like you!" The last girl with long light pink hair with a hairband with two red hearts and a red diamond topped off with two small wings wore a long red outfit with black boots and red stripes. "I am Cure Passion!"

Buguese was shocked. "Well then, Pretty Cure...since you have destroyed my Battle Beetle, I shall leave!"

"He's gone." Hunter said, getting up. "Those girls saved us!"

Soon enough, the Cures ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?" Peach asked.

"We're OK, thanks to you. So who are you?" Hunter wondered.

"The legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure." Peach answered, smiling.

"Pretty Cure?" Corona said in amazement.

"Are you from the Outer World?" Igneous asked.

"You mean Earth? Of course." Berry answered.

"What are the odds that four beautiful girls like you saved our lives?" Lumen said, staring at the Cures.

"Prince Lumen, this is no time for flirting!" Igneous told him.

"Who said I was flirting?" Lumen replied, with a smug look on his face. "But I'll admit..." The prince walked over to Passion and grabbed her hands. Passion looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You are all beautiful, but you're my favorite..." Lumen said to her in a seductive voice.

Passion stared for a few seconds, then she saw exactly what he was looking at: her breasts. Suddenly, the red Pretty Cure let out a shriek that echoed loudly.

Lumen took two steps back in shock. "What's wrong?" he asked. Then, before he knew it, Passion swung her arm back and punched him. Hard. Lumen fell to the ground with a thud and then put a hand to his cheek. "Ow!" he cried. "Was that really necessary?"

"What's wrong, Passion?" Peach asked, walking over to her along with Berry and Pine.

"He was checking me out, well checking these out!" Passion said angrily, pointing near her breasts.

The three Cures gasped. "Oh no he didn't!" Berry yelled, glaring at Lumen.

"You'll have to forgive him, he does get distracted by girls pretty easily..." Magma explained.

"Well he's gonna get it!" Passion said.

Then she turned her head to see Lumen trying to sneak away. "HEY YOU!" she yelled.

The prince turned his head slowly to see Passion walking towards him. "Uh oh..." he mumbled. Then he thought for a moment. "Please, can't we talk about this in a friendly way perhaps?"

"No way, pervert!" Passion snapped, clutching both her fists.

"Me? A pervert? That's not a nice thing to say about me." Lumen said, looking disappointed. "If I offended you in any way, then I apologize."

"It's too late for apologizing, you sicko!" Passion shouted.

"So are we good?" Lumen asked in hope.

Passion glared at him hard. Lumen gulped. "I guess not..."

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRUD OUT OF YOU!" Passion announced.

"AHHH! NO, WAIT!" Lumen pleaded, running away.

"GET BACK HERE, PERVERT!" The angry red Pretty Cure shouted, going after him.

"STAY AWAY! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Lumen cried, trying to speed up.

Peach, Berry, Pine and the rest of the Spider Riders watched in amazement. "Do you think we ought to help him?" Hunter asked.

"Why bother? I'm sure he'll be able to handle this on his own." Magma replied, stretching his arms.

"But what if she hurts him?" Igneous said, sounding a bit worried.

"This is actually kinda entertaining..." Shadow said, settling down to watch.

"You're actually enjoying this?!" Hunter looked at his partner is disbelief.

"Well it's his own fault! If he didn't look at that Cure Passion girl's...uh...you know...then he wouldn't be in this situation." Shadow smirked.

Meanwhile, Lumen had hidden himself behind a bush, hoping he wouldn't be seen. Cure Passion looked around. "Where did he go?!" she wondered.

She then thought. "The coward's probably trying to hide!" She carefully scanned the area, then raised her eyebrows in fury. "He's NOT going to get away with this!"

A rustling sound was heard. Passion looked around and then saw one of the bushes moving. "A-ha!" she whispered.

A small cry was then heard from the bush. "Ouch!" Then, Lumen crawled out, unaware that Passion was watching him. "Well, at least I lost-" He turned his head halfway to see that Passion had spotted him. "Oh...no." he gasped in fear.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Passion said, getting ready to attack.

"Hehehe...bye!" Lumen laughed nervously, running off again.

Passion gritted her teeth and ran after him, getting even more angry. "I'LL GET YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, PERVERT!"

Meanwhile...

"I wonder if Prince Lumen's got his comeuppance yet..." Shadow wondered.

"You're really liking this aren't you?" Igneous said, looking wierded out.

Shadow nodded. "Oh yeah..."

"How did he become the Prince anyway?" Berry asked.

"We...don't exactly know..." Igneous replied, scratching his head.

"I mean what kind of prince looks at a girls...body parts like that anyway?" Berry said. "Of course, you don't exactly look like the type of man who would perv on innocent girls."

Igneous blushed a little at the blue Pretty Cure's comment. "Wow that's...complimenting."

Berry batted her eyelashes and walked up to him. Igneous began to sweat a little. "Uh...I feel kinda...awkward-"

Berry put a finger to his lips. "Don't be..." she spoke, her voice sounding slightly seductive.

"What's going on with those two?" Pine wondered, staring.

"Beats me." Magma answered, putting his arm around the yellow Pretty Cure.

"Hey, why are you-" Pine began to say, but Magma stopped her. "You are kinda cute...for a heroine." Magma complimented her, smiling.

Pine blushed a bright red. "Thank you." she answered back.

Hunter and Cure Peach were sitting on a hill. "So, will you and the other girls return to Earth anytime soon?" Hunter asked the pink Pretty Cure.

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of us?" Peach joked.

Hunter laughed. "Not really. I'll admit, Peach...you are a brave person...protecting the ones you love so much...especially me."

Peach blinked in shock. "What was that?!"

Hunter suddenly was shocked at what he said. "Ahh, wait I meant that...well...never mind..." He chuckled nervously and twiddled his thumbs.

Peach giggled. "Oh Hunter, you are so adorable when you're nerv-" She stopped speaking and blushed.

"What was that?" Hunter asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, nothing..." Peach answered, giggling quietly.

Corona watched and sighed. "Well, I guess Hunter will never feel the same way as me..." She then smiled to herself. "But then again..." She sat down on the ground. "...if it's what Hunter wants, then I'll accept it..."

* * *

_**R & R!**_


End file.
